Vehicles are provided with headlights that illuminate the road in front of a vehicle. The beam pattern of vehicle headlights is subject to safety standards such as Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standard (FMVSS) 108, ECE regulations and CCC regulations for lighting. This safety standard regulates the height and spread of low-beam headlights and high-beam headlights so that adequate illumination is provided for a driver without blinding drivers of on-coming vehicles.
Light Emitting Diode (LED) lights have been developed for headlight applications because they offer excellent illumination, energy savings, weight savings and longer service life. LED headlights present challenges relating to providing an attractive headlight assembly that also meets relevant safety standards.
This disclosure is directed to the above problems and other problems as summarized below.